The Priestess
by Maria Shonaru
Summary: this is a yugioh past fic from when yami is Pharoah and tells why the priest set (seto Kaiba) hates him and wants to destroy him. (first fic so be nice please)Chapter 6 up(warning: rating may go up but never higher then pg 13)
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh only Setsuna. She is my character I made her up. Now I can't be sued! Hahahahahahack cough dang! Oh well.  
  
The Priestess.  
The ship docked in the port of the capital of Upper and Lower Egypt after traveling on the Nile for five days. A young mysterious girl stepped off the boat. She was tall and slender, wearing expensive looking clothes. Her face was mostly hidden by a veil, the only clear feature were her amethyst purple eyes. She had on a gold necklace, a few gold bangles and a golden ring with the well known millennium symbol on it.  
She worked her way slowly through the crowd, many people watching her as she went. When she reached the town market she bought a loaf of bread.  
"Excuse me sir," she said to the clerk.  
"How can I help ya ma'am?" he replied.  
"Do you know the way to the Pharaoh's palace from here?" she asked.  
"Well sure but why would you want to go there?"  
"I have business to attend to."  
"... you take a right up there and go straight, and it will be at the end of that road."  
"Thank you." she said as she paid for the bread and left. She walked swiftly on her way and no further contact with the people until she was stopped by a guard at the palace gates.  
"Where do you think your going?" the guard asked. " the palace is not a place civilians can just waltz into."  
"I am here to discuss important matters with Pharaoh Atem. My name is Setsuna. He is expecting me."  
"Do you have the letter he would have sent you?" the guard asked.  
"Yes." Setsuna said pulling it out and handing it to the guard.  
"Alright. Go ahead in." He said stepping to the side to let her in after reading the letter.  
"Thank you very much." Setsuna said and walked inside. Once inside she was greeted by one of the Pharaoh's advisors. Ok people that is the first chapter. Sry it is so short but let me know what ya think ok? RR Flames are only good for making s'mores which I will share with my nice reviewers. 


	2. chapter 2: The Invintation

Disclaimer: If I owned YUGIOH I would be busy adding my character so that I could have Yami all to myself but since I don't own yugioh I will settle for writing this fic.  
  
OK guys here is the next bit that I wrote. "The Pharaoh was not expecting you for four more days so he scheduled your meeting in five days. He is greatly sorry if this is an inconvienence for you. You shall stay as a guest in the palace. If you need anything you just ask and also the guards will be told you are allowed to come and go as you please." the advisor told her. "That is most gracious. Thankyou very much." "Khayan will show you too your room." "ok thankyou." Setsuna said then followed the girl who had just appeared whom she supposed was Khayan down a corridor. She was led into a beautiful bedroom that had a large window, white silk bed sheets and a high ceiling. "Wow this room is lovely. This is for me?" Setsuna asked. "Yes. I was instructed to give you one of the nicest rooms have Miss." Khayan said." If there is anything I can do for you please let me know." she said as she left with a bow. Setsuna looked around the room. Wow. They really know how to make a guest feel welcome. she thought to herself. She walked over and layed down on the bed completely exhausted from her journey, and fell asleep. When she woke up again she relised it was too someone knocking on the door of her room. "Come in" she said. Khayan walked in, "I'm sorry to disturb you but if you are intersted the Pharaoh has invited you too join him for dinner so that you may get too know each other a bit better." "That would be very nice. Let me just see if I have anything better than this too change into...." Setsuna said reaching into the bag she had been carryinging and had set down on the floor next to the bed before she had fallen asleep. "I forgot! There has been a wardrobe full of clothes provided for your use if you wish." "Ok. Thankyou." Ok there is some more let me know if I should keep going. Once again sorry it is so short. 


	3. Chapter 3: The dinner, the test, and a p...

Disclaimer: If I owned YUGIOH I would be busy adding my character so that I could have Yami all to myself but since I don't own yugioh I will settle for writing this fic.  
  
OK guys here is the next bit that I wrote.  
  
Chapter 3: Dinner, the test, and a pet "I'll wait outside to show you where the dining hall is while you get changed.' Khayan said leaving with another bow.  
Wow the Pharaoh hears one rumor about you and your asked to come to the palace and practically treated like royalty yourself. Who would have guess training to be a priestess all your life could get you this kind of treatment. Setsuna thought to herself as she went through the clothes left for her and picked out a nice tan dress with a beautiful pattern along the side and another veil/head cover.  
She walked out of the room after changing and followed Khayan to the dining room. It was a very high ceiling room with pillars running around the perimeter and a beautiful patter on the floor.  
This place is huge! Look at this room... my entire house could fit in here! She was too busy looking around to notice the figure sitting at the opposite end of the table.  
The figure stood up. "Please. Sit down my guest. I hope you are satisfied with the arrangements I have made because of your early arrival. I am Atem Pharaoh of upper and lower Egypt." He sat back down and motioned for her to sit down in the seat next to him.  
Setsuna bowed, slowly walked over, and sat down. "I find your palace most gracious and welcoming. I thank you greatly for your kindness Pharaoh." Setsuna said.  
"I have heard many stories of your foresight and healing capabilities. One man claimed you returned his sight to him with what he said looked like ordinary water. Another man told me you predicted last year, exactly when the Nile would flood this year. I mst say, their stories, if ture, are very impressive." Pharaoh Atem said looking straight at Setsuna.  
Setsuna took in his looks for the first time and relised how handsome he was. He had a very proud face topped by spiky tri-colored hair. "I assure you Pharaoh, that the stories are true. I am willing to do anything asked to prove my powers. I have been studying the secrets to being a priestess since I was four years old." She said.  
"I hoped you would say that. I have the perfect test. I have received an anonymous tip that a country plans to attack but it didn't say which country. If you correctly predict for me what country, I will believe all the stories I have heard and the rewards will be great."  
"I will do my best. May I please have permission to remove my face covering for the time being so that I may enjoy this bountiful meal please Pharaoh?"  
"Of course. It is not necessary in this area for women to wear veils. That is the rule of the trusted advisor I put in that section of upper Egypt to make sure that all goes well."  
"Thank you Pharaoh." Setsuna said taking of her veil.  
She is beautiful. I am glad I heard those stories. My trust in Priest Set is fading. If necessary she would make a good replacement. Pharaoh Atem thought to himself.  
Pharaoh Atem finished eating and promptly excused himself.  
When she was done Setsuna decided to explore the city a bit. She returned to her room, changed into plainer clothes, found her way back to the gate, and made her way through the crowded city streets.  
She made her way to the town square. She looked around at all the little huts set up.  
So many odd things for sell.   
A hut that held cages of brightly colored birds caught her eye and she walked over.  
"They are so pretty." Setsuna said.  
"Tropical birds brought up from Southern Africa. Very cheap price. Only 40 gold pieces for bird, and the cage. They like to eat fruit." Said the lady running the hut.  
"I guess I'll get one." Setsuna said pulling out her money pouch and cutting out 40 gold pieces and handing it over she picked out the bird she wanted.  
"Thankyou very much ma'am." The owner said double counting the number of coins.  
  
Once again flames are only good for s'mores. If I get flames the good reviewers shall get s'mores. Any reviewers I get for this chapter shall get pie! (of their choice). 


	4. Chapter four: Friends and Enemies

Disclaimer: If I owned YUGIOH I would be going on a grand vacation this summer instead of sitting on my butt and doing nothing. I don't however own YUGIOH so couch here I come!  
  
Ok sorry for not posting in a while. Here is some more of the story. Sorry if some of this chapter is a bit boring. I swear it gets better!!  
  
Chapter Four: Friends and enemies.  
  
Setsuna looked around for a bit longer then headed back to the palace carrying the bird cage safely at her side.  
  
She went back to her room and set the cage down on one of the tables.  
  
"I should name you," She said looking at the gold, red, orange, and pink bird. "How about Sunset? Yeah that sounds like a good name to me." Sunset twittered happily and fluttered around the cage a bit. "You like that name huh?" Sunset twittered again. Setsuna changed into a nightgown.  
  
"It's been a long day Sunset." Sunset chirped in what sounded like agreement.  
Setsuna crawled into bed and did not wake up till late the next morning.   
"Miss Setsuna. It's time to get up. Breakfast is set up if you are hungry." Khayan said gently knocking on the door.  
  
"Wha? Oh. Ok thank you Khayan. Say how about the two of us explore the lands outside the city today?" Setsuna asked climbing out of the bed and letting Khayan into the room.  
  
"Oh o Miss I couldn't. I have much too much work to be done. If I didn't get it all done I'd be in a lot of trouble." Khayan said.  
  
"I'll ask the Pharaoh if you could have the day off to show me around ok?" Setsuna said as she cut up an apple to feed Sunset.  
  
"If that is what you wish Miss. I would be happy to show you around."  
  
"It's a plan then, and please call me Setsuna instead of Miss ok? I'm not use to such formality."  
  
"Ok then." Khayan said then left the room.  
  
Setsuna changed out of her pajamas and played with Sunset for a few minutes. "You are a strange bird Sunset." She said with a smile.  
  
Sunset cocked her head to the side in question. "That's exactly what I mean! You act as if you understand me. Almost human at times." Setsuna said stroking the bird.  
  
Sunset chirped happily. Setsuna put her back into the cage, said good bye and walked out of the room.  
  
Let's see, where would the Pharaoh be? If I'm gonna ask him to let Khayan have the day off, I have to know where he is... maybe his advisor could tell me. She thought as she spotted the advisor she had talked to yesterday. "Excuse me, is there anyway I could talk with Pharaoh Atem?"  
  
"I'm afraid he is very busy. Is there anything I could do for you?" He asked.  
  
"I wanted to ask him if there was anyway Khayan would be able to have the day off to show me around his wonderful city." She said.  
  
"I will consult with Pharaoh Atem about this. I shall find you once I have gotten an answer." He said walking away.  
  
Setsuna went and ate breakfast and as she was walking out of the dining hall the advisor walked up to her. "The Pharaoh has agreed to give Khayan the day off to show you around." He said.  
  
"Ok thank you very much." She walked out of the room quickly to go find Khayan. She was about to check out by the garden when someone stopped her.  
  
"You are the priestess the Pharaoh invited here are you not?" asked a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
"I am. My name is Setsuna, and you are?"  
  
"I am the Priest Set. There is no need for a Priestess here so why don't you return to your puny little village in the south."  
  
"I am sorry but I can't do that. I seem to like it here. Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do then waste my time talking to you." Setsuna said walking right past him on her way.  
  
Set whipped around grabbing her wrist, "I will not tolerate having my job stolen by some little girl who thinks she has some talent."  
  
Setsuna pulled her hand free from her grasp, "I think that is the Pharaoh's decision to make not yours." With that said she walked through a door into he garden.  
  
That Priest is such a jerk... I can't believe he had the nerve to call me a little girl! Setsuna though angrily as she rubbed the wrist Set had grabbed.   
  
Reviews are a great boost to get me to get these chapters out faster so don't be afraid of that little button down there that says "submit review". 


	5. AUTHOR ALERT!

AUTHOR ALERT!!!!  
  
To all my fans who read this story, I will not continue until I get more reviews. I am sorry to those of you (Lady of the Shire) who have been faithful reviewers of this story but I have only gotten one review (Lady of the Shire THANKS SOOOO MUCH) on the last chapter I posted and refuse to write more if no one is reading this.  
  
Sincerely,  
Maria Fairy 


	6. Chapter 5: The Dream

Thankyou to all those who took my warning seriously and actually reviewed!!! I love you people!!!! And on that not I have changed the Priests name from Set to Seth upon one of my friends informing me that that is his name in the show. And things inside is a dream.  
  
Lady of the Shire: Than ks for being such a loyal reviewer!!! Yes people are stupid for not reviewing but hey, what can ya do? Anyways here is a s'mores for being so positive!  
  
Disclaimer: talking to a lawyer who is bound and gagged I do not own Yu- Gi-Oh got it?! lawyer shakes head yes fearfully good. That said, I do own Setsuna and Khayan, and Sunset! Cutie that he is! pets the little bird  
  
Chapter Five: The dream.  
  
She found Khayan in a room just beyond the garden. The Pharaoh agreed to give you the day off Khayan."  
  
"That was very nice of him. So I guess that means I can show you around then." Khayan said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah." The two girls left and spent the whole day exploring and shopping and getting to know each other. By the time the two returned it was very late and the sun had already gone down.  
  
Setsuna headed straight to bed not even bothering to get changed out of her outfit from that day. She lay in bed for a while thinking of the test she had to pass to prove herself.  
  
"' If you correctly predict for me what country I will believe the stories.'" That is what the Pharaoh had said to her. She had till the day after tomorrow to somehow get the answer. The only thing is, is that I don't know how to completely control my powers yet... How am I going to get him the answer on time? No doubt Seth would love to see me fail... I'm sure the second I can't answer he'll jump in with the name of the country... Well I'll just have to figure it out then, I can't give Seth that satisfaction. Setsuna thought bitterly. She fell asleep with those thoughts in her head.  
  
She saw a great army sailing down the Nile on swift boats made of a strong wood. She guessed there were 100 soldiers on each ship and about 1000 ships. The leading ship was adorn with the flag of Syria.  
  
She watched the great invading army dock in her home village, watched them start destroying things, kill anyone the came across, men, women, children, anyone, watched this all from a high hill top just outside the village. She gave small gasp as she saw people she knew, her few friends and family get killed.  
  
She looked away and saw a great fleet of the Pharaoh's ships coming down the Nile and the Pharaoh's army attacking the Syrians.  
  
Setsuna lay tossing and turning in her bed as in her sleep she watched this great vision unfold. She went to turn onto her left side and rolled right of the bed waking up with a yelp.  
  
She sat up and rubbed her head. "Well I think I have an answer for the Pharaoh. I must go tell him now, the attack will happen the day after tomorrow!"  
  
She got up and quickly made her way through the hallway. Khayan had told her earlier where the Pharaoh's sleeping chambers were when describing the layout of the palace, so she headed for there.  
  
She reached them quickly enough but was stopped by two guards at the door.  
  
"The Pharaoh is sleeping. No one is permitted to enter his chambers." The first guard said.  
  
"But I must see him! It is very urgent!" Setsuna said.  
  
"Well that is just too bad. We are under strict orders that no one is to disturb the Pharaoh so whatever you need will just have to wait." The second guard replied.  
  
A third guard came up and led her back to her room.  
  
As soon as she was back in her room she began packing her stuff and gave sunset enough food to last him about five days. I have to get back home and warn everyone of the coming army! As soon as she was done packing she began to write a letter to the Pharaoh.  
  
If you wanna know if she gets back home in time you had better review people!!! OR NO MORE STORY! Flames will be used to cook my dinner. 


	7. Author note 2

Hey everyone I am sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have been swamped with school work, after school stuff, babysitting, physical therapy, and other things. I hope you haven't all abandoned me though I would understand if you did. My updates on here will probably become very rare but I will be posting this story on another site. It is easier since you don't have to go through word first, so if you are interested you should join. My name on there is Maria but it will probably be easier to look me up by my e-mail address which is . I am truly sorry for not updating. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story, especially Ladyoftheshire who has been with me since chapter one, I really appreciate it.


	8. Chapter 6 The journey home and the Phara...

Ok, I know I won't have a lot of time to post a lot but I will still be continuing this story whenever I have the time. I will definitely try and make this post as long as possible, I'm running low on ideas, time to write, and time to type this up.

I am so thankful for your support LadyoftheShire. Thank you to your friend as well, I feel honored to get a compliment from you if it is a rare thing. I'm dedicating this chapter to the two of you, it'll have a lot more action in it then the previous chapters.

Chapter 6 The frantic journey and the Pharaoh's ships.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Yu-Gi-Oh though I wish I did. I sadly only own this plot, Setsuna, and Khayan.

Setsuna knew that even at the speed she was pushing her horse too, it would be a three day journey and that she would be cutting it close, but she just had to get there on time. She urged the horse to go as fast it possible could through the dangerous dessert landscape.

On the second day of her journey Setsuna passed a small village. Unawares at first to the fact that she was being followed by a group of bandits, she was very shocked when the leader of the group pulled in front of her forcing her to a stop. She stared at the man unsure of what she should do. He had silver white hair, a scar on his cheek, was well built, and very tall.

"Well what do we have here? A little girl traveling all by herself. Important looking to judging by your clothes." He said in a deep husky voice. "What do you think guys does she have anything worth taking?" He asked turning to the other four men in the group. They laughed wickedly nodding their heads. "Hand over any gold you have girlie."

"I have no time for morons like you…" Setsuna said glaring at him, she guided her horse around the man and urged to run as fast as possible to escape the gang.

She could hear them chasing after her and slowly catching up. She put all her concentration into urging her horse to go faster. She was suddenly jerked from the steed and thrown down into the sand. The five men on their horses formed a circle around her. The leader jumped down off his horse and grabbed Setsuna's arm tightly forcing her to her feet.

"I'll ask nicely one more time. Hand over your gold girlie."

"I wouldn't suggest angering Khalid anymore then he already is if I were you girl, he is the king of all thieves." One of the other gang members said with a malicious grin.

(A.N. real quick. I just thought I would let you all know that Khalid is Yami Bakura's name in ancient Egypt.)

Setsuna tried to yank her arm free of the man's grasp but had no luck causing Khalid to only tighten his grip even more.

"Fine you win," Setsuna said pulling her pouch of gold out of her pocket and handing it to him, then unclasped her necklace with her free hand and handed that over as well.

"Very good choice, now I should slit your neck for trying to escape but I'm in the mood to be nice," Khalid said throwing her away from him and climbing back onto his horse. The group then rode off laughing cruelly.

Setsuna stood up rubbing her arm where Khalid had grabbed her. There was a big black and blue bruise rising in the area. It took her a little while to locate her missing horse and after climbing back on she continued to rising cursing at the time she had lost.

"I don't think I am going to make it on time!"

by the time night rolled around and then morning again Setsuna was frantic. It was now only a matter of hours before the attack.

It took Setsuna three more hours for her to reach the outskirts of her village. She rode swiftly to the top of the hill just outside the village and gasped at the sight unfolding below her.

The Syrian ships were already coming down the Nile and docking. Setsuna watched in horror as the vision from her dream came to life. She once again saw the slaughter of hundreds of innocent people. She watched a soldier chase down her little sister. Looking away as she had done in the vision she saw the fleet of the Pharaoh's ships. She watched the great battle unfold, stood fascinated, unable to look away from the scene playing out below.

She was finally able to look away when she heard someone coming up behind her. She quickly spun around to see who it was and came face to face with the Priest Seth.

"Well, I see the little girl managed to have a prediction. I'm surprised you actually made it all the way here alive. Shame really. You had better not get to full of yourself though. There is no way a little girl's luck will be able to stand up to my skill," he said glaring at her coldly.

"You just fear the Pharaoh has discovered someone with more talent then you. Do you honestly think I enjoy this?! Having to witness the death of my family and friends twice! Giving up my entire LIFE to have these stupid visions?! I don't care if your more skilled then me or not! I would give anything to have a normal life instead of spending EVERY SECOND studying!" Setsuna yelled bitterly. After all that had happened she had finally reached the breaking point.

"I would love nothing but to go away now and leave you to your bitterness and self pity, but I have been sent to bring you to the pharaoh. He wishes to speak with you." Seth said turning and walking away down the hill toward the Nile.

Why bother fighting this anymore? My destiny has obviously been chosen for me by the gods. I am not meant to have my own life I guess. Setsuna thought to herself bitterly.

Seth led her to the ship that was docked away from the village on the edge of the river. Atem was watching the battle from aboard the ship calmly waiting the arrival of Seth and Setsuna.

The priest walked onto the ship and over to the Pharaoh. With a bow he announced, "I have returned with the girl my Pharaoh," before stepping to the side to allow her room to come forward.

She stepped up in front of the Pharaoh and bowed.

Pharaoh Atem smiled, "Welcome back. I am quite please with how things have gone. You have proven your skills to me and I would like it very much if you returned to my palace to be trained by Seth to be an official Priestess."

At this last comment Seth face faulted, "B-but you highness! How can you even be sure she is trustworthy?! For all we know this could have been a carefully planned scheme! You can't honestly expect me to train this-this child!" he exclaimed indignantly.

"If I am hearing correctly Seth it sounds as if you are contradicting my judgment. Setsuna will return and you will train her." Pharaoh Atem said sternly.

Setsuna had remained silent throughout the argument of the two. The Pharaoh, forgetting she had never actually agreed, began to explain the arrangements he had made for her while Seth stood to the side glaring.

Ok everyone that's all for now, this is a really long post for me and I hope you guys like it. Hopefully I will have time to get chapter seven up soon. I will be bringing in the actual Millennium Items soon. In the mean time, if I have any reviewers left please comment. I am even up for flames at this point!


End file.
